Living Life Fast and Free
by Rebelgirl123
Summary: Claire is Leon's big sister. By eight minutes. Being his twin sister is going to cause problems for the Toretto home. Especially when Letty's gone and Dom's on the market. Summary sucks, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some is mine, some isn't

This is after the heists. Everything is okay with Brian, him and Mia are together. Letty is gone, with no explanation. The teams' records are cleared. This will either be a DomOFC or a VinceOFC. I haven't decided which. Jesse didn't die!!!

Chapter 1

I was sitting at a stoplight in L.A., wondering if I was doing the right thing. I was a twenty-six year old successful Marine. Major Claire Martin, United States Marine Corp. And I still would be, if I hadn't been hit by a roadside bomb in Iraq. My left leg was almost totally immobile and they had me on Vicodin. The Marine's were my life, and now, that was gone. I shook my head as the light turned green and gassed my black Dodge Charger through the intersection. I turned down some side roads until I pulled up in front of a small shop that had "Toretto's" written on the top. I sat there for a minute. There were five cars out front, which counted for him and four of the five friends I knew about. I took a deep breath, grabbed my cane and stepped out of the car. The California heat hit me head on and I instantly regretted my blue jeans and black tank top.

_Never wear jeans and black in California._ I made a mental note.

I blew my black hair out of my face and headed into the store. I sat down and the girl behind the counter came up to me.

"What can I get you? Corona? Sandwich?" she asked, smiling.

"I was wondering if Leon was here." I said quietly.

"Sure." She flashed me another smile and disappeared.

A few minutes later, she appeared with Leon behind her. God, he hadn't changed one bit. But I had. I wondered if he'd recognize me. He came up to me and studied my face, but no spark of recognition happened. I stood up and saw him eye my cane. I straightened my shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Major Claire Martin." I said, looking into his eyes. "You said that I could start being your sister again once I'd made something of myself. So here I am, a crippled Marine soldier. Happy?"

His eyes widened and he ducked his head. I heard loud voices and then four people came from where Leon had. A tall bald man, another tall man with black hair and a medium size kid. Well, he looked like a kid.

"Who's the girl?" the bald man asked.

"I don't know but she's hot!" the black haired man said. That's what they all say, until they see the cane.

My eyes didn't leave Leon's as I said, "You do know that it's rude to talk about people behind their back."

"Technically, it's not behind your back if you hear it." The bald man retorted.

I smiled and turned towards him.

"Major Claire Martin." I said, holding my hand out.

He stepped around the corner of the counter and shook my hand.

"Dominic Toretto." He said. "Martin? Are you related to Leon?"

"Supposedly, I'm his twin sister. If I've gained the right back." I added, looking at Leon.

Leon looked at me and then I was enveloped in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I've screwed up more than you ever did and I had no right to say that. I'm sorry Claire Bear." He said into my shoulder.

"It's okay Le." I said, then I shifted. "But you're gonna have to get off me. I can't hold all your weight like I used to."

He immediately let go and frowned at my leg.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Roadside bomb, have to cut my leg open, not being able to use it for the rest of my life. You know, the usual." I said, and then I smiled big. "I got lots of scars though. The coolest one is from the leg surgery. Goes from my ankle all the way up to my hip."

I trailed it through my jeans. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had everyone's attention. I smiled sheepishly and motioned for the girl.

"I think I'll take a Corona now." I said and she smiled. She handed me the beer and I took out some money.

"How much do I owe ya?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's on the house. Any sister of Leon's is a sister of mine." She said.

"Thanks." I replied, grabbing my key ring and popping the top.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said apologetically.

"No prob. I carry a popper everywhere." I said, taking a swig.

"Avid drinker. Cool." The black haired guy said.

"Cheers brother." I said, saluting Leon as I took another gulp.

Leon cleared his throat and nodded to the dark haired guy.

"That's Vince, that's Jesse, and that's Mia." Leon said, nodding to each one. I smiled.

"And you know Dom." Leon said.

"Sure do." I said, taking out my Vicodin bottle and popping two.

"You're not supposed to take medication with alcohol." Mia griped at me.

"It ain't killed me yet." Was my response.

Everyone laughed and we started talking about everything. I found myself looking and talking mostly to Dom, and it seemed that we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. I stood and stretched, reaching up until my shirt lifted above my belly button. I put my arms down when Dominic and Vince started staring at my inked stomach.

"I should probably head out. Figure I'm heading to my next destination, wherever that may be." I said, starting towards my car.

"Wait! You just got here and you're leaving?!" Leon yelled from behind me.

"Little brother, you know that I can't stay here, I haven't got the money to pay for an L.A. hotel, or an L.A. apartment." I said, not slowing my pace.

I made it to the car, opened the door and threw my cane into the back. I turned to him, leaning on the door.

"You can get a job here. You've worked on cars your who freaking life! We could use a new mechanic. We just lost one." Leon turned to Dominic. "We can use her right? She's a great mechanic. I can vouch for her."

Before Dominic could answer, I cut in.

"Leon, even if he could take me on as a mechanic, I can't pay for an apartment now. And my car isn't racing equipped yet so you can't go for that excuse either." I said firmly.

I couldn't stay. The attraction to Dominic was there, and I couldn't risk a relationship that would blow up in my face. Hell, he probably wouldn't be interested anyways. I was royally messed up and I was probably labeled as a prescription druggie.

"You can work here, and we have an extra room in the basement. It's furnished and everything. You can move in right away." Dominic said, a small smile flashing across his face when Leon yelled happily and hugged me hard.

"Dominic, I appreciate it and everything, but-" I started but he stopped me by throwing his hand up.

"But nothing. You need to stay here for Leon." Dominic said. "And call me Dom, everyone does."

I nodded slowly, going over the pros and cons in my head. It could go either way.

"Alright. I'll stay." I said, wincing as Leon started jumping up and down with me in his arms, jarring my leg with every landing. I was going to be in major pain tonight.

Dom easily directed him back into the shop, telling him to go finish his work. He came back to me and smiled.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my leg. "I know he's excited to see me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'll help you whenever I can. Now, let's get you to the house and settled in before they all come home. You follow me?" He asked, going towards his car.

"Sure. Lead the way." I said, climbing into my car and starting it.

I followed him out of the parking lot and onto the road. Maybe this would turn out okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some is mine, some isn't.

This is after the heists. Everything is okay with Brian, him and Mia are together. Letty is gone, with no explanation. The teams' records are cleared. This will either be a DomOFC or a VinceOFC. I haven't decided which. Jesse didn't die!!!

And I know that I said earlier that Leon was Claire's twin, but let's say that he's 3 years younger than her. That makes the ages;

Dom, Vince and Claire: 26.

Mia and Leon: 23.

Jesse: 22.

Okay? Sorry to throw that on you guys.

Chapter Two

I followed Dom to a nice little white house in a neighborhood overlooking the city. It was quiet and the house was nice. I turned into the driveway behind Dom and cut the engine. I grabbed my duffel and my cane out of the back and climbed out of the car. Dom already had the house door opened and was waiting on me. He reached out to take my bag but I kept it from his grasp.

"I can carry my own bag, thank you very much." I said, following him into the house.

He just shook his head and chuckled. He showed me the kitchen and told me that I was welcome to cook any time; apparently, Mia wasn't a very good cook. He told me where the bathroom was, led me through the living room and down into the furnished basement. The walls were a blank white, but the furniture was black. A dresser, desk, queen size bed, and book case stood against the walls. The comforter on the bed was black as well.

"We can paint the walls if you like. Change the furniture once I make some money off your ass." He said, nudging me playfully at the last part.

I grinned and threw my duffel and cane onto the bed. I limped to the closet and opened the doors, surprised to see some hangers already in there. I turned back to him and smiled.

"Thank you. I know that my being here will make Le feel a bit better." I said, looking up at him.

His six foot five frame toward over my four foot nine frame. His large muscles were very visible from his white wife beater.

"It's no problem Claire. Leon's like my own little brother. Hell, he's like my _kid_. They all are." Dom said.

I nodded and walked back to the bed, pulling out clothes to hang up. When I turned around he was staring at me.

"So you can walk without the cane?" He asked casually.

"Yes. Hell, it really doesn't make a difference whether I use the cane or not. I just wanted to play on Leon's guilt a bit." I said, cursing myself for admitting that last bit.

"So what'd you do to make him hate you? For the time I've known him, he's very hard to make mad." Dom asked, sitting down on my bed and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Yes, please make yourself at home." I said sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at him. "All I did was race, a lot. And I fought with our step dad, a lot. He was Mr. Good Grades and I was the screw up. Now, I'm an injured Marine with a degree in History, and he's a great mechanic and racer. Didn't turn the tables one bit, huh?"

Dom just shook his head. "That's not for me to decide. Only you and Leon can deal with and come to terms with that."

"You are absolutely no help at all. Do you understand that?" I said, playfully glaring at him.

"I'm just here to look pretty." He said, closing his eyes and relaxing.

I rolled my eyes and kept putting up the clothes. I jumped when I heard thundering feet upstairs. Dom smiled and stood up.

"The children are home." He said simply, climbing the stairs.

_Oh, this should be interesting,_ I thought as I climbed the stairs behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some is mine, some isn't.

This is after the heists. Everything is okay with Brian, him and Mia are together. Letty is gone, with no explanation. The teams' records are cleared. This will either be a DomOFC or a VinceOFC. I haven't decided which. Jesse didn't die!!!

I do apologize for taking so long to update. I've had some personal and health issues that needed to be taken care of. So, on with the new chapter!

Chapter Three

"Claire Bear! You're staying for a long time right?" Leon asked as soon as I'd come up the stairs.

"Le, darlin, I'll stay as long as I can. It depends on a lot of different things, and I'll deal with those when they come." I said shortly, my tone ending the conversation.

"Okay, well, there's a race tonight. You coming?" He asked, bouncing on his heels.

"Le, if you don't stop bouncing, I'm going to tie you up and throw you in a closet like I did when you were a kid!" I growled.

They all laughed and Vince said, "So _that's_ what's wrong with him!"

"Yes, I tied Le up when he was little and hid him in the closet. You have no _idea_ how annoying he can be!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"We have no idea?" Vince asked incredulously. "We've lived with him for a while. We know how annoying he is!"

Le playfully swung at Vince, and then a whole fake fight started when Mia and Jesse joined in. Dom finally just yelled, "SHUT UP AND FREEZE!"

They all froze as he started to speak again. "Mia, go get ready, you take forever. Leon, Vince and Jesse, go do something other than fighting."

They scattered, Mia going upstairs and the boys heading for the Play Station. Dom motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen, and I did so.

"If you're going to the race tonight, I have a request." He said, turning to look at me.

I hesitated, and then motioned for him to go on.

"I'd like for you to ride with me and stick by me at all costs. You're a very good looking woman, and I have no doubt you'll be able to take care of yourself, but this is my territory, you're under my care, and I'd feel better if you agreed." He said, looking down into my eyes.

I could tell he was sincere, and shrugged. "Sure, why not." I could always ditch him later if I needed to.

* * *

I would appreciate input on what happens next. All suggestions will be considered, and if used, credit will be given.


End file.
